The Race
by Momoska
Summary: Anna tries to see Elsa's smile after the great thaw. My very first Frozen-fic. I wrote it 16th day of January, but because I'm so proud of it, I decided to publish it here too. Very short fic, contains minor Elsanna and it's very unlikely to have a direct continuation. Please be gentle, english isn't my first language so this may contain errors.


Anna still smoothed out her ball dress, when she stumbled after Elsa in the hallway. The Queen was neat and beautiful as always. For the first time redhead didn't wait the coming parties as much as the time she could spent with Elsa. The platinum blond hair were plaited and wrapped on an elegant bun and among the hair were silk ribbon, blue as ice. Elsa carried that hairdo with the same pride like sisters mother in the past. Outfit of the Queen was also restrained, atleast compared to the dress of the Snow Queen, but it still sparkled like thousand skims of ice. Anna looked in trance when the afternoon's sun shine trough the window on her sister's gown and made her blaze like crystal chandelier. Not until Elsa turned her eyes to Anna, the redhead moved her skyblue gaze from her sister's dress.  
''Are you coming?'' the Queen asked inquiring. Anna wobbled closer hesitating little. She couldn't turn her eyes away from her sister's dark blue eyes, that observed her curiously.  
''I'm sorry, these shoes...'', the redhead started and almost tripped on her own ankles. She lurched forward, but Elsa was watchful and catch her. When Anna cursed her shoes, an amused, self-possessed smile grew on the Queen's thin, red lips.  
''I'll never get used to these'', little sister complained, but smiled when she saw her sister's face. Elsa nodded little and helped Anna back on her feet.  
''Don't worry, I don't think we have to move among the guests for too long'', older sister stated, ''We can go and sit somewhere, just you and me.'' She winked significantly and released Anna's hands. Warm, gentle smile spread on the redhead's face, when her heart started beating little more intense. Elsa turned around and started walking towards the end of the hallway with her head dignifiedly up. Anna jumped couple of times puffing with eagerness, started running and dashed past of the Queen.  
''Last in the ball room drools in bed!'' the redhead yelled while giving a impish look to her sister and she heard how Elsa yelped suprised. Anna didn't want to see a formal Elsa, which gave her so boring, reserved and most important, fearful image about her sister. All those years locking herself in had definitely left permanent scars on Elsa, so the redhead wanted to help her sister. She cheered Elsa to race with her around the castle whenever she got a chance and this time wasn't an exception. She wanted to hear Elsa's laugh and she wanted to see a beautiful smile on her attractive face. For a moment Anna thought that the Queen didn't join to her play and she almost glanced after her, but then she heard a loud murmuring sound resembling the hard gust of wind. Elsa dashed past her beautifully braided hairs straight. She slided along the ice that formed on hallway's floor and kept her arms stretched out her behind, while wind and ice shot out of her hands, making her going faster.  
''Hey!'' Anna yelped and she saw Elsa's grinning over her shoulder, ''That is unfair! Why you didn't tell me that you can do something like that?'' The redhead almost slipped on the ice made by her sister, so she jumped aside in the hallway, but kept her speed. She was annoyed, but she knew that in the staircase she could get past of Elsa. Anna ran faster and when she got to the top of the staircase, she saw Elsa running in the midpoint of it. The redhead smirked arrogantly and jumped to sit on the railing, sliding down like a professional. Suprised Elsa remained far behind and even though Anna almost slided towards the suits of armor that stood near the bottom of the staircase, she still whooped thrilled. The Queen shambled down with a little disappointment in her eyes.  
''Alright... You won'', Elsa admitted slowly and smiled. Anna was bursting with enthusiasm when she saw her sister's blissful face. That was exactly what she had been waiting and she felt the pride in her chest. Some day she maybe would let Elsa win just so she could see her reaction to it, but there would be a long time to that...  
''You really gave me a good challenge this time, though'', Anna stated modestly, ''So, are we going to proceed to the ball room among the guest, your Droolness?'' It took a couple seconds from Elsa to realize what her sister just had said and Anna giggled when she saw the Snow Queen's confused blinks.  
''Don't you dare to call me with that name anymore!'' Elsa tried to hold her laughter, ''It could start to confuse the servants.''  
''And we don't want that'', Anna completed while laughing, ''But... where is my trophy?''  
''Trophy?'' Elsa asked confused.  
''Yes! The trophy! What is the point of racing if there is no reward?'' Anna asked and leaned closer to Elsa. She smirked arrogantly and tapped her cheek with her fingertip.  
''Don't be shy, your majesty. Just a little kiss right here'', she continued with teasing voice. The Queen rolled her eyes, but smiled kindly. She submitted to request and leaned towards Anna so she could gave a little peck on the redhead's cheek. Just before her lips touched Anna's skin, the redhead turned and pressed her lips against the Queen's lips. Elsa opened her eyes suprised, but before she could do anything, Anna retreated. The redhead's cheeks were almost as red as her hairs, when she ran to the ball room giggling like a maniac. She left Elsa standing still suprised, eyes wide open and face frozen to kissing pose. She slowly corrected her posture and collected herself. The Queen took a deep breath and started to walk towards the ball room head dignifiedly up, but there was a warm glow on her cheeks and a happy smile on her lips.


End file.
